Family
by Aislinn the Imaginary
Summary: My best friend Skye comes up with a lot of schemes, but none of them ever get used. This time, one does, and it changes our lives forever. Spoilers for the first three books.Pairings may come later.
1. Friends

My name's Kat Jackson! (No, not really.) I've had a few crazy adventures with my friends, but this is one of the.._freak_iest. (Enough with the pun-things.) It all started on a sunny, happy peppy school day. My feelings were exactly opposite of the surroundings. This girl had really annoyed me in math...but that doesn't matter. My best friend, Skye, ran over to me.

"Guess what?!" He yelled over the other people yelling.

"What?" I replied.

"Guess!!"

"Just spit it out!" I hissed. It was really annoying when someone actually expected you to guess. Skye waved a green piece of paper in the air. I snatched it out of his hand and read the text.

"Cirque Du Freak? A freak show ad? Where'd you find this?!" I looked at him, then back at the flier. A wolf-man, snake-boy, bearded woman, and all sorts of crazy stuff.  
"A random hobo was giving them out!" He grinned like an idiot. I facepalmed myself.

"I thought I told you not to take stuff from random hobos!" I shook the flier in his face. Skye hung his head, then laughed.  
"It says the show is at 10 PM, and there's one on Saturday." He glanced at the piece of paper.  
"But isn't that Halloween?" I looked at him, then we both grinned.

"Yeah! Isn't that awesome! We can go right after Trick-Or-Treating!"

"But my parents would kill me.." I sighed.

"You can sneak out!" He exclaimed. "Just say you're letting a cat outside, and don't come back inside!"

"Perfect!" We did a weird little dance thing. The days flew by, until it was 9:30 pm on Saturday. I arranged stuffed animals under my sheets to look like me, then went downstairs and opened the door. My parents, upstairs on the couches, barely even noticed. I padded silently outside and shut the door. I met Skye at a gas station, then we ran down to the Community Center where the show was being held.

We paid for our tickets, then went inside. An extremely tall man met us by the door.

"Welcome, Skye, Kat." He greeted us, somehow knowing our names. "and don't worry, Kat, _most _of the freaks don't bite." I waved to him as we went and got some seats near the front. A few minutes later, the show began. First up was the Wolf-Man. I had a feeling that he was one of the freaks that _did_ bite. He looked savage, and ready to tear any of us to pieces. After him was an assortment of the strange, funny, and cool. The show ended after some guy named Mr. Crepsley performed with his exotic, extremely poisonous spider. Skye glanced around.

"Didn't the flier say something about-" I couldn't catch the rest of his sentence, because some people started screaming. I looked around, then found myself face to face with a _gigantic_ snake! I stood, paralyzed with fear. Someone in the crowd yelled for me to run, but I stayed put. One thing I DID know was that sudden movements made them strike. Suddenly, a bright light was shone into the snake's face. It flinched and stopped moving. A boy, a year or two older than me came on stage. He was wearing a white cloak, but he took it off, revealing green, blue, and yellow scales! The snake boy! He had shoulder-length yellow-green hair, and yellow eyes, resembling those of a snake. My girlish instinct recognized him as cute.

The boy hissed to the snake, slowly moving towards it. Then he tickled it under the chin and kissed it on the nose! I stifled a giggle. Then he took the snake and slithered away on his belly, just like a real snake.

"And that," Mr. Tall said, "Is _really_ the end of our show."

I ended up buying two rubber snakes, some spiderweb candy, and a key-chain. I intended on giving one of the snakes to my cats, who loved to play with those things.

"That was awesome!" Skye and I bounced down the street.

"I know! That guy with the snake was weird," He laughed.  
"Yeah. But he was cute," I ate a piece of spiderweb candy.

"I guess he was," We chattered mindlessly about the Cirque until we got back to our houses.  
"Bye!" I whispered, then slipped back inside. My parents were asleep by then, so it was easy to get back into bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day I went over to Skye's house. On the way home from the Cirque that night, we had both agreed to go back and poke around the next day.

"We're going to Dustin's house, grandmother," Skye called to his grandma, then we walked out the door. There were a few vans parked behind the community center, with _Cirque Du Freak_ painted on the sides. We walked inside the center, looking around cautiously. No one was in the room with the stage, so we peeked through the windows on doors at the other rooms. In one room there was..a coffin? And a boy sleeping next to it. We were about to leave, when someone yawned.  
"Hey- Wait! What're you doing here?" The snake boy exclaimed.

"I-um," Skye started to make up an explanation, but I grabbed his arm.

"Run!" I yelled and pulled him out the door. The snake boy started towards us, but the door slammed in his face.

Skye and I were in the library, pawing through the manga rack.

"That was really close," He said, flipping through an book.

"Yeah..I wonder what they would've done to us," I shuddered. "maybe they would've set the wolf-man loose on us!"

"Nah, then they'd have a big mess to clean up..." Skye was right, as he usually was about murder.

"Should we go back? I think we hurt that guy's face!" I laughed, but was actually pretty concerned.

"You can." He put up the book. "I'm not taking any chances."

"Fine." I glared at him. Sometimes my best friend was a cold-hearted jerk. I carefully opened the door. "Um, hey snake dude, you okay?" I poked my head inside. The scaled boy had a plastic bag full of ice covering his face.  
"Yeah.." He replied, his voice muffled slightly. "Why'd... I mean, why did you have to slam the door in my face?I understand about the running..." I blushed and came all the way inside.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to...And I probably shouldn't have been snooping around anyway.." I apologized.

"No problem," He took the bag off his face. "I would've been curious, too. My name's Evra Von." Evra introduced himself.

"Just Von?"

"Yep, just Von. Most people ask 'Von what?' Honestly, it gets annoying."  
"Eh. My name's Kat Jackson..I know what you mean. Most people assume that my name's Katlin, but it's Katherine." I shrugged. "So, you're in the freak show, right?" Evra nodded. "What's it like?" I asked. "It doesn't seem like they mistreat you or anything.." This makes me sound like a bad person, but that kind of stuff really interested me.

"They don't," He grinned, a little awkwardly. "We're all like a big family!"  
"That's cool! I..." I sighed. I had almost said, 'I wish I could join!'


	2. Freaks

Hooray! Chapter two! Heres some stuff that I forgot to put in chapter one:

I do NOT own Cirque Du Freak (sadly), or anyone besides Kat and my many OCs. Skye owns himself.

Thanks to my first reviewer, Wolf seeker, and two anonymous people! (This chapter mentions Naruto characters in it, so I'd look them up if you're not familiar with them.)

* * *

"Do you think, maybe, that I could join?" I asked. Evra seemed uncomfortable, and looked away.

"No.. You're too young..We don't let kids in.." I could tell that he was using my age as an excuse. (Which didn't really make sense to me, since he was only two years older.)

"But- you're not much older than me!" I protested.

"Look, it's just..This happened a while ago. My friend wanted to join, and....he's gone now.." He looked almost on the verge of tears.

"Oh- I'm sorry...I didn't...." I mumbled. This was much more awkward than I had expected...

"It's okay..We just don't want an accident like that to happen again. If you really wanna join, I guess you could ask Mr. Tall....But wouldn't your parents get worried or something?"

"I could care less about what my parents think," I replied, gruffly.

"Oh..." Evra glanced at a door, then back at me. "Well.. you wanna come see my snake?" He added.

"Sure!!" I exclaimed. "Wait, the one that almost ate me?"  
"The very same." He grinned, then led me into the room. The boy I had seen next to the coffin was sitting up in his hammock, writing in.. a diary? I almost laughed, except for the fact that I sometimes kept a diary.

"Hey Evra. Who's she?" He asked, looking up. "My name's Darren, by the way."

"I'm Kat. Nice to meet you!" I grinned. "Now, about that snake?" We fed and played with a few of the snakes, (we being Evra and I, that is. Darren was kind of afraid of them.) then I had to go home.

But then I remembered- I had left Skye in the library! I waved goodbye to my new friends, discovered that he had left a while ago, and ran back to his house. His grandmother dropped me off back home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was dreaming. For some reason, I always knew when I was dreaming. This one was especially odd.

_Orochimaru and Sasuke were kidnapping me. I was tied up… They muttered to each other, and...giggled? That's out of character. "Now!" Sasuke hissed, but it didn't sound like him. Orochimaru leaned towards me, and stuck out his long tongue. Then my view went fuzzy._

"OROCHIMARU!" I shrieked, shoving him away. I fell and got tangled up in something. Orochimaru and Sasuke- no- Evra and Darren burst out laughing. I growled and tried to punch them, but my arm was too tangled and I ended up hurting myself. That made them laugh more.

"Why're you in my bedroom?" I demanded. They stopped laughing.

"Kat, this isn't your bedroom." Darren replied, glancing around. "Are you still asleep or something?" .  
"Ugh…." I groaned, waking up more. Everything was brown and green… Wait, was that a bird? My eyes widened. Why was I in the forest?! I yanked my limbs free from the bush, standing up.

"Why was I sleeping in a bush?!" I yelled, slapping Darren. He flinched, obviously not expecting me to hit him. (Yes, it hurt Darren a little, XD Even with his half-vampire-ness) He snorted with laughter.

"Revenge."

"Revenge for what?!"  
"Evra's face."

I groaned and kicked Darren.

"Where am I?!"

"In the woods behind your house. We left a note for your parents saying you went to a friend's.."

"You wanna come see the Cirque?" Evra asked. I accepted and we walked through the woods.

To regular people, we must've looked pretty odd. A dirty girl in her pajamas, a pale boy in pirate-like clothes, (Did I ever mention Darren's odd taste in clothing?) and a boy with scales. But at the Cirque, we were as welcome as could be. Lots of people greeted us and introduced themselves to me. We went into Mr. Tall's trailer to ask if I could stay for the night.

"Of course," He answered. "But you must provide her sleeping arrangements. " There was another warning, but it remained unsaid. _And keep _her_ away from the Wolf-Man._

----------------That Night---------------------------------------

Something….strangling… can't breathe….I felt like Skye was attacking me with a scarf. I put my hand up to me neck, only to feel something cool and scaly.

"Ev-ra," I gasped for air. "Evra!" I was lying on a sleeping bag on the floor. The snake-boy was in his hammock, eyes wide open, staring off into space. Then I remembered what Darren had told me.

"Snakes have clear eyelids," He glanced over at Evra. "It's kinda creepy. I got freaked out the first time I saw him asleep…"

"Wake-auk- up!" I sputtered. He turned his head, waking up.

"Huh..? What…." He asked, groggily. I pointed to the snake wrapped around my neck.

"H-Help!" I was afraid to pull it off myself, it might bite! Evra slid out of his hammock.

"This always happens…" He muttered, unwinding the reptile. "Go back to sleep…" Evra climbed back into his hammock, and then fell asleep again. After a few restless minutes that felt like hours, I finally drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning, I awoke to find a green mesh bag next to my sleeping bag. It contained my laptop, iPod, stuffed monkey, and a change of clothes. I recoginized everything, including the bag, from my room. But why was it here?! I stood up and went outside. Evra was already outside, and Darren was still asleep. (He had been out that night, doing something…) I saw Mr. Tall, and asked him why my stuff was here.

"I thought you wished to stay a little longer," He smiled. "So I had someone bring your things. " My eyes lit up. Did he mean- I could join!? "Not exactly," Mr. Tall answered my thoughts. God, that was creepy. Wait, did he hear that too?! "But while you are here, you can help Darren and Evra with their chores, and do anything else that needs more hands." He flipped open a little book and wrote something in it. I nodded and thanked him, then ran off to change. The clothes in my bag were some black, loose pants and a purple t-shirt with a kitten on it. They must've been making fun of my name. I put them on, and then went outside. Some of the performers (I like calling them performers instead of freaks...its more, positive.) were cooking breakfast over a fire. The bearded lady (with no beard at the moment,) smiled at me and asked something in a weird language that sounded like seals barking.

"She wants to know if you're a vegetarian or not," Evra translated, appearing behind me.

"Oh! I'm not," I answered, and took some bacon. Evra and I sat down on a bench. "So, you can understand her?" I thought out loud.

"Yeah," He replied. "Truska's teaching me how, but she won't tell me what it's called..."

I laughed and ate a piece of bacon.

"Mr. Tall said I can stay for another day or two," I grinned. "But I gotta help with your chores."

"Awesome!" Evra returned my grin. "They're not too hard. Actually, I bet you'll like it." He assured me. Darren came out and ate breakfast, and then we started. We had to paint, carry boxes and stuff into the trucks -the Cirque was preparing to leave town soon- get food for the mysterious Little People, (who, according to Evra, didn't or couldn't talk, and would eat ANYTHING, even humans.) and wash the giant snake.

"Almost done," He announced. "I'll handle this last chore. You can…um…go do something. " Evra

ran off, holding some meat. I wondered what was so bad that he wanted to leave me out of it… I figured not much could be worse than cooking for the Little People, so I followed him. He walked up to a large cage, containing the Wolf-man. Evra hadn't shown me this on the tour, either. Wondering why he was keeping me away from the Wolf-man, I watched him throw the meat inside and run away. _Oh, crap!_ I had to get back before he did, or he would know that I followed him! I took a shortcut between some

tents and stood in front of Evra's right as he got there.

The Next Day

"So, what do you want your username to be?" I asked Evra. We were both staring at my laptop screen, on a chat room that my friends and I used often. Amazingly, the Cirque had Wi-Fi.

"I don't know…" He said. "Just make something up..." I shrugged.

"Okay, but it'll be uncreative. Don't say I didn't warn you." I thought for a minute, and then typed in 'Snake-boy99'.

"Wow," he remarked. "That _is _uncreative." I logged on to my own account on a different tab. When I was done typing, I passed the laptop to Evra, and vice versa.

**KitKat: Hi people! :D I brought mah friend!**

**Snake-boy99: Yeah….hi? **

**Sasugirl: :D Hai!!**

**Azure: Hi! :3**

**Fluffehbunny13: O____O KAT! I THOUGHT U DIED!!!!!  
KitKat: XD Hi..I didn' t die. I was sick. **

**Fluffehbunny13: but I called joo! D: like a gazillion times!!! **

**KitKat: …….**

**Fluffehbunny13: wait… snake-boy? O_O ARE YOU WHERE I THINK YOU ARE?!**

**Snake-boy99: …. What do you mean?**

**Fluffehbunny13: don't act like you don't know :[ **

**KitKat: ………**

**Sasugirl: ……………..**

**Azure:……………………….. **

_Snake-boy99 has logged off._

_KitKat has logged off. _

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap, OH CRAP!" I moaned. "He knows! He knows he knows he knows, oh crap oh crap oh crap…"

"Who was that?" Evra asked. I sighed.

"That was my best friend, Skye. I didn't know he was online…." I said. Darren came over to us.

"So your friend knows you're here?" He wondered. I nodded.  
"But I don't know why he said he thought I was dead- OH CRAP! ITS MONDAY, ISN'T IT?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Evra answered.

"I WASN'T AT SCHOOL!! And I wasn't at home yesterday, either…of course he thought I had run away or something!" I facepalmed myself. "Wait, I haven't been at home. What'll my _parents_ think?! They probably told the police!" Darren sighed.

"Your parents were hypnotized," He replied, uncomfortably.

"What?!" My eyes widened. "You have someone at the Cirque who can do that?"  
"Yes..Well, I suppose you'll find out anyway, so…Why do you think I'm in the Cirque?" He said.

"Your face?" I suggested.

"Yeah. Very funny." He rolled his eyes. "Actually, I'm a vampire."


	3. Vacation

Not expecting another chapter so soon, eh?

Sorry if they've been a little out of character :P I got my 1st-3rd books back, so I'm re-reading them a lot. :3 Can't wait till Tunnels of Blood…..And since I'm feeling fangirly…

Me: D: Why, Evra?! My obsessed little heart was torn to shreds! Did you _have to- _*covers mouth before spoiler comes out*

Evra: ._. You know, I'm not the real Evra. I'm only a figment of your imagination.

Me: You just did it again!!! TT-TT

* * *

"A...vampire?" A grin spread up Kat's face. "A real live vampire?!"  
"I'm only a ha-"

"_This is awesome_!" She shrieked in that high-pitched voice girls use when obsessing over something. "I can't believe –actually I can- that I've been hanging out with a vampire! Do you have fangs? Please tell me you don't sparkle! Can you run fast, or use any mind powers or stuff like that?! This is so awesome!!! Could I be a vampire?!"

"Like I was saying, I'm only a half-vampire. And no fangs or sparkling…Full vampires can flit and are sorta telepathic. And no way Mr. Crepsley's gonna blood you, let alone anyone else here." He said. Kat frowned.

"Oh well. I didn't really expect you to say yes, anyway. And Mr. Crepsley's a vampire too? That explains the coffin….But I knew stuff like that was real!" She beamed.

"That went…better than expected." Evra commented.

"It could've gone worse.." Darren agreed. Kat cleared her throat, exaggerating to get their attention.

"I've decided," She announced. "I'm going to join the Cirque, with or without your help."

"I'll help, if there's no other choice," Evra rolled his eyes, but you could tell he was pleased.

~~~~~~~~~1st person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat in Mr. Tall's van, being interviewed for my chores, even though he probably knew everything I could do.

"I can..ummm…type 128 words per minute…..and I can play the cello…."

"Can you cook?"

"Sorta…it depends…"

"Have you ever washed clothes?"

"In a washing machine…."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh…then no."

"Do you have any other abilities?"

"Well….er…..I'm good at pretending to fall down.."

"That's…interesting…but not very useful. Any others?"

"I…"I rubbed my forehead. "I guess not."

"Then it would be most helpful for you to resume doing Evra and Darren's chores with them." Mr. Tall concluded.

"I coulda told you that myself…" I muttered, standing up.

"And you'll need to go see Truska for some new clothes." He added. My old, flimsy clothes had gotten ripped up in the past few days.

"Okay," I went down to the bearded lady's tent. She smiled and said something in that weird language and motioned for me to stay still. Truska got out a measuring tape and measured me, then took some clothes out of dressers and closets. She let me choose what I wanted and didn't want. By the time we were done, I was wearing a fishnet shirt with a dark red tanktop over it. I also had on a pair of black shorts and boots that went almost to my knees and were covered with fake buckles. (How this is less flimsy than my other clothes, I'll never know.) Truska thought it was a little weird, but she was happy to find something I liked.

I started to walk out the door, but she steered me to a seat in front of some mirrors and held out a pair of scissors.

"Oh! Okay!" I exclaimed and motioned for her to cut my hair short. (Like Alice Cullen in New Moon. Not just because of my obsession, I like her haircut.) She cut my hair more or less like that, then pointed to some accessories lying on top of a counter. I picked out a spider hairclip and a bracelet made of metal snakes, just to satisfy both of them. Not knowing how to thank her, I hugged Truska and skipped outside. I found Evra a few minutes later. His eyes widened when he saw me. I noticed the beginning of a pervy expression and reminded myself to slap him silly if it got any worse.

"She got to you too?" He asked.

"Yup!" I chirped. "Wait, what do you mean, too?"

"Where do you think Darren got his clothes?" Evra shrugged. "I think Truska just likes dressing up kids."

"Well, I'm not complaining." I replied. Then we set off to do chores and stuff, on my first night as an

official member of the Cirque Du Freak!

* * *

I suppose I should explain how I was able to join, as most kids aren't without a guardian to vouch for them. It was a little manipulating, even though I was sure Mr. Tall knew of our intentions.

I had Evra, who agreed to help, complain loudly about being overworked and needing help with his act. probably would have made Darren do it, but he decided to go along with our little

plan. He was listening when Darren suggested that I come and help Evra. I asked him myself later, and Hibernius (Mr. Tall's first name) agreed that since he was technically Evra's guardian, he would be mine too if I had to assist the snake-boy.

* * *

The next week or two flew by. It was pretty uneventful, except for a vampire named Gavner Purl coming to visit Mr. Crespley and Darren. I had Evra explain all he knew about Vampire Generals and stuff like that, which wasn't that much. One day, Darren came up to me.

"Hey Kat, Mr. Crepsley and me have to go to a city for the winter…" He explained.

"Oh, okay. Well, have fun!" I replied, but Darren kept going.

"Actually, I wanted to ask if you could come. Think of it as a vaca-"

"YES."

"Then all we have to do is go ask Evra. I think he'll be harder to convince…" Darren said, looking around.

"I'm pretty sure he's in the tent…" I told him. "Lets go!"

(The dialogue is pretty much copied from the book, so I hope its not plagiarism.(Even though I gave Kat some of Darren's lines...) O__o)

Evra took a lot of time deciding. He didn't like the idea of parting company with his other friends in the Cirque Du Freak--or with his snake.

"It won't be forever," Darren told him.

"I know," He said uncertainly.

"Look at it as a vacation," I suggested.

"It'll be fun," Darren added.

"I like the idea of a vacation," he admitted. "But it would be nice to know where I was going."

"Sometimes surprises are more fun," The half-vampire said.

"And sometimes they aren't," Evra muttered. I had to agree with both of them on that one.

"Mr. Crepsley will be asleep all day," Darren reminded him. "We'll be free to do whatever we want."

"Ooh!" I exclaimed. "We can play video games, and watch TV, and have my birthday party, and go

swimming, and see a movie, and you _have _to try Pocky…." My babbling died down after a moment.

"I've never been swimming," Evra said, and we could tell by the way he grinned that he'd decided to come.

"I'll tell Mr. Tall you're coming?" Darren asked. "And get him to have someone take care of your snake?"

Evra nodded. "She doesn't like the cold weather in any case," he said. "She'll be asleep most of the winter."

"Great!" I grinned. "We'll have a blast."

"We'd better," he said, "or it'll be the last time I go on 'vacation' with you two."

We spent the rest of the day packing and unpacking. Darren brought two small bags, and kept changing his mind about what to bring. I had my green mesh bag, with everything from my house in it.

When night came, Mr. Crepsley and Darren got me and Evra. We said goodbye to Mr. Tall and the performers, then started walking.

"Will you be able to carry all three of us when you flit?" Darren asked him.

"I have no intention of flitting," Mr. Crepsley replied. He laughed when Darren looked surprised. "Vampires can take public transportation as well as humans. There are no laws against it."

"I suppose not," Darren said, grinning. "Should we go then?"  
"Yes," Mr. Creplsey answered simply, and the four of us headed into town to catch the first train out.

We chose a nice hotel in the corner of a quiet city square. By the second week, Evra, Darren and I had fallen into a routine. Every morning we got up and ate a big breakfast, then explored the city. It was big and old, and there was tons of cool stuff to do. We came home before night, because Mr. Crepsley might need Darren before he goes god-knows-where. When he was gone, we would watch TV and play games. We usually got to bed (or sometimes couch) between 11 and 12 PM. When my birthday came, we bought some cupcakes (Mr. Crepsley always had money when we asked him…) and ate them.

I was hanging upside-down from the couch, watching TV and eating barbecue potato chips.

"Ah," I sighed happily. "This is the life..Even better than back home. No 'Kat, clean up your room NOW or no computer for a month!' or anything like that."

"Yeah." Darren agreed, eating some pickled onions.

"Wow.." Evra laughed. "I never had any parents.."

"What happened?" I asked, turning down the TV a little.

"They abandoned me," He replied. "I was in an orphanage for a little while, but a sideshow owner came and got me. He kept me locked up in a glass cage and paid people to come stare at me, just like a real snake."

"Whoa." My eyes widened. "That's horrible!"

"It was…" He said quietly. "I was there for seven years, until I was eleven…" I fell off the couch in surprise (and the blood flowing to my head XD) and stood up.

"Holy crap! SEVEN FRICKING- Where is this guy!? Lemmie at 'im!" I held up my fists.

"It's okay," Evra laughed. "I haven't finished yet." I sat back down on the couch.

"One day, Mr. Tall came, just appearing out of the shadows. He stood in front of my cage for a long time, and neither of us said anything. The sideshow owner came and thought he was a rich man, looking to buy me-"

"Isn't that slavery?!" I interrupted. "Er…sorry. Keep going."

"-he gave Mr. Tall a price, then… Mr. Tall held out one arm and strangled him. Then he let me out andsaid 'Let's go, Evra.' I've been with the Cirque ever since." He finished.

"Well, at least there's a happy ending," I said. Then _The Simpsons_, our favorite show, came on, and I turned the volume back on, distracting myself from the pictures my brain thought up.


	4. Holidays

Yay, chapter four! . According to my spellcheck, 'yay' isn't a word. And neither is 'spellcheck'. But enough with that! Young Katherine's got plenty of ideas, yes she does! Ideas oozing out of her ears, some would say! :3

Darren: Why am I here?

Me: I dunno. Why _are _you here? Go away!

Darren: D: I don't know how to!

Me: ….Well, while you're here, say the stuff.

Darren: What stuff?  
Me: D: You know what stuff.

Darren: Fine. She doesn't own anything except for Kat, Skye owns himself, and blahblah-deblah. =_= Now can I leave?  
Me: Yeah sure.

* * *

Evra's disguise was hilarious. We had to cover up all his scales so that he could walk outside without being stared at like he was a..freak. But maybe the disguise was _freakier_ than his regular self! It was easy to cover his yellow-green hair and the top half of his face with a baseball cap and glasses, and to cover his body he just wore long clothes and gloves. But the lower half of his face was trouble. We tried bandages, flesh-colored paint, and _lots_ of makeup before hitting the answer. A fake beard! It was obviously fake; no one would mistake it for a real one unless they were half-blind.

Darren and I couldn't wait for Christmas. Although neither of us was religious, we still enjoyed the holiday. Evra, on the other hand, couldn't understand.

"What's the _point_ of it?" he kept asking. "People spend a bunch of money buying each other presents they don't really need; they drive themselves half-crazy getting a big dinner ready; trees and turkey are bred and slaughtered in huge numbers. It's ridiculous!" Darren tried telling him that it was about peace and goodwill and stuff, but my method was different.

"Then I guess you don't want any presents," I had replied. "That's too bad…I was thinking about buying you a TV for the tent, and The Simpsons Movie."

"That's okay.." He looked a little disappointed. "Well...I didn't really need it…" Of course, I was going get it for him anyway, but this was fun.

"Then you'll get into the holiday spirit?" I asked. Evra shook his head.

"No way! It's just a crazy money-making racket!" Since that didn't work, I resorted to singing Christmas songs and watching Christmas specials on TV, just to annoy him.

Mr. Crepsley didn't like Christmas at all. He called it a 'silly human custom,' and didn't want anything to do with it. The hotel was going to throw a huge Christmas party. Darren and I planned to go and force some Christmas spirit into Evra, convinced that he would get some if he experienced it firsthand.

One day, Darren went out Christmas shopping and came back much later. (Which wasn't surprising.) What _did_ surprise us, though, was that he had a date! Evra and I laughed when Darren protested.

"Assuming it _is_ a date," Darren chewed his lip nervously. "What do I _do?_ I've never been on a date before." I facepalmed myself, but didn't interrupt. Evra shrugged.

"Neither have I. But I guess you just act normal. Chat with her. Tell her a few jokes. Treat her like a friend. Then…"

"_Then?"_ Darren and I said at the same time, but mine was more menacing.

He puckered his lips. "Give her a kiss!" Evra and I burst out laughing, and then Darren threw a pillow at him. My laughter ended, and I stood up.

"Oh, Evra, my poor, romantically confused reptile friend. That's not right at all! Here's what you do: Act cool, and tough. She'll see right through you, but that's what makes you funny and cute. Buy her popcorn and stuff. After the movie, before you go home…"

"Go on,"

"_Then _you give her a kiss!" I laughed. Darren rolled his eyes.

"You two are no help at all!"

The next day must've passed slowly, for Darren. Evra and I kept reading out the time to him, saying '____ hours to go!' Evra started to get nervous about if Darren wanted to introduce Debbie to him or not, but we convinced him that if she couldn't handle his scales, too bad. When she knocked at the door, Darren jumped up to let her in. But I was faster! (Somehow.) Debbie had black/brownhair and dark skin. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a baggy sweatshirt.

"Hi!" She said. "You must be Darren's sister!" That was our cover story, that Mr. Crepsley was our dad and we were all siblings. It worked pretty well for Darren and I, since we kinda looked alike.

"Yes, and _she's_ going to go back and watch TV or something!" Darren growled from behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, sure." I walked back over to the couch. I could hear Darren starting to explain about Evra, then they came all the way inside. Evra was standing in front of the TV, his arms crossed, smiling nervously. I stood over to the side, watching to see her reaction.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "Is that a costume?"

"Debbie," Darren said. "This is Evra, my brother. He's-"

"Are those _scales?_" Debbie asked, surging forward.

"Uh-huh." Evra said.

"Can I touch them?" She asked.

"Sure," Evra told her. Debbie ran her fingers over his arm-he was wearing a T-shirt. (Me: Rawr. Mah inner fangirl…AAAH! *Inner fangirl pops out of head* IF: :O CHU BETTER NOT BE TOUCHIN MAH MAN!!! Me: GET BACK IN THERE! *stuffs back inside head* )

"Wow!" She gasped. "Have you always been like this?"

"Yes," Evra said.

"He's a snake-boy," Darren explained.

Debbie whirled towards him. "That's a horrible thing to say! You shouldn't call him names just because he looks different!" I started giggling in the background.

"I wasn't calling him-" Darren was interrupted.

"Now you're teaching your _sister_ to be so mean to him! How would you like it if someone made fun of that stupid costume you wear?" She fumed. I couldn't stop laughing, and covered my mouth with my hand. Evra just stood there awkwardly. "I could have said plenty about that crazy getup, but I didn't. I figured if you wanted to look like something out of _Peter Pan,_ that was your choice!"

"It's okay," Evra said softly. I regained control of my giggling. "I _am_ a snake-boy. "

Debbie stared at him uncertainly. "I am, really," He vowed. "I have many serpentine qualities: I shed my skin, I'm cold blooded, I have snakelike eyes. "  
"Still," She said, "it's not nice to be compared to a snake. " I snorted with laughter.

"It is if you _like_ snakes." Evra laughed.

"Oh," Debbie looked at Darren, half-ashamed. "Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," Darren replied.

Debbie kept asking Evra all kinds of questions. After a while, Darren told Evra to show her his tongue? I was confused. Then, I remembered my dream with Orochimaru. I thought it had just been because Orochimaru had a long tongue, but maybe… Then Evra stuck out his tongue and put it right up his nose!

"That's the grossest, greatest thing I've ever seen!" Debbie howled.

"I didn't know you could to that!" I joined in. But that would have seemed odd, since Evra was supposed to be my brother….Luckily, Debbie didn't notice my slip up. They stayed a little longer, then went to the movies. Evra and I watched TV for a while, flipping through boring channels. Something caught Evra's eye, and he turned it back to the news. Six people…murdered…drained of blood. We stared at the TV screen in shock until Darren got back, which was a few minutes afterwards.

"I'm back!" He announced, then again, after getting no response.

"Um," Evra grunted, waving distractedly at him.

"That's a great attitude," he said. "I thought you'd want to know how the night went. I'll know better next time. In the future, I'll just-"

"Have you seen the news?" Evra asked quietly.

"It may surprise you to learn, young Evra Von," Darren said sarcastically. "That they do not show newsreel at the movies. Now, do you want to hear about my date or not?"

"Darren, _seriously. _You need to see this." I said in my I'm-not-joking-and-you're-getting-annoying voice.

He sat down on the couch, realizing that we weren't kidding. Evra turned up the sound on the TV.

'_-the first four, at least, have slit throats, which seems to be the means by which they were killed. In addition, the bodies appear-I must stress that this is an early, unverified report- to have been drained of all their blood.'_

"See?" He said softly.

"Oh, no." Darren gasped. We were all thinking of Mr. Crepsley, who'd been out every night since we came here, prowling around for reasons he wouldn't reveal. "Mr. Crepsley."


	5. Turkey

Wow! I can't believe we're here already, and it's only chapter five! Since I can't decide if it's worth beinga fanfiction or not, what do you people think if..the Akatsuki had to fill in for the Cirque? XD It would probably be a one-shot…just a random thing. (BTW, lotsa mushy crying in this XD But you get to see Kat throw a tantrum.)

Me: Now…Mr. Crepsley! O.o *backs away* J-just say the s-stuff!

Mr. C: ….Katherine does not own the Cirque, or any of us. Skye owns himself. I'll be leaving, now. *walks away*

Me: o.o okay… (I just realized that Mr.C: looks like Mr. )

* * *

Darren was pacing around the room and swearing. I was too, but only in my head. He and Evra started arguing about whether to kill Mr. Crepsley or not, the snake-boy's argument getting weaker by

the second. In the end, they agreed that they needed to be sure it was him before they killed him, and that it had to be a joint decision.

"I think you're forgetting about someone here…" I said quietly. Even though I wasn't really interested in killing him, I didn't want to be left out of something exciting.

"Oh..Um…Do you want to help?" Darren asked.

"Duh! I've been plotting peoples -mainly teachers'- demises since fourth grade!" I answered.

"Well, then we'll all have to agree before killing him." Evra said. Then Darren sat down and we all waited for the vampire, and possible killer, to get home.

Every night, they would go out and shadow Mr. Crepsley, leaving me in the hotel. Darren wouldn't let me come because he said it was 'too dangerous,' but I just suspected that it was

because I was a human girl, and if anything happened, I would probably be the first one killed. But it was worse staying in the hotel room, not knowing if they were lost, freezing, fighting a vampire, or

even _alive._ Most nights I would fall asleep on the couch waiting for them to get back.

One night, Mr. Crepsley and Darren came back together._ Without_ Evra. I asked where he was, but they just told me to get my stuff. We checked out of the hotel and into a new one not too far away.

"What's going on?!" I demanded as soon as we got into our new room. Darren looked as if he had been crying, and might start again.

"Evra…he was kidnapped…"

"What the _F***!" _I shouted. "It's not funny! Where is he?!"

"I'm not kidding…" He sighed. "We were wrong all along…Mr. Crepsley was hunting down the killer, a vampaneze..They're like vampires..I stopped him from killing it on accident.. And when we went to get Evra, he was gone…his cell phone was smashed on the floor."

"I _knew _you shouldn't have done this!" I cried. "You should've brought me! I could've-I could've done _something_!" I choked.

"Then two of my friends would be dead…"He said quietly, eyes watering.

"DEAD?!" I shrieked. "NO! He can't-EVRA ISN'T DEAD!" I moaned and stuffed my face into a pillow, crying. "No..."After a few minutes, I stood up and stormed into the kitchen, grabbing the largest knife I could find.

"Kat- don't..what are you doing?" Darren asked.

"Taking out my anger," I growled. (I get mood-swingy when I'm sad.. XD) Then I stabbed the pillow and ripped out the insides. "Just be glad I'm not taking it out on _you. _Now, where's this vampaneze thing? Cuz I'm gonna go down there _right now _and beat the s*** out of it."

"Kat, I don't think that would be smart…and if we knew where it was, Mr. Crepsley and I would already be down there." He said.

"Yeah…I know..." I sighed and put down the knife. "But...we're gonna rescue him, right? We have to!"

"We will," He vowed. "We won't leave without Evra."  
__________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Darren went out to see Debbie. I followed him, but stayed in crowds so that he wouldn't notice me. They talked and walked around for a while, then Debbie left. Darren dropped to his knees, and started talking to a vent? I stepped a little closer, to hear what he was saying. I could only hear snatches of the conversation, but it was enough for me to piece things together.

"-brains, yes he does……tune…..Snakey Von….." Snakey? I would have laughed if it was anyone else calling him that.

""What do you mean, 'played a tune'?" Darren asked.

"……Knife, my knife and-" A car went past and I lost the rest of that sentence. "Scales on Snakey, scales on a piano." The vampaneze, who I assumed was under the vent, started to laugh, then rant about how smart he was.

"Where's Evra?" Darren interrupted him.

"Evra? Evra Von? Evra's strapped up," He said. "Hanging by his ankles. Blood rushing to his head. Squealing like a piggy. " The vampaneze, Murlough, started talking about Debbie. Darren started screaming, and then Murlough let something slip. "-and that'll be the end of Snakey."

"Does that mean he's alive?" He asked shakily. After Darren saying something about vampaneze keeping their word, Murlough confirmed that Evra was still alive. That was all I wanted to hear, and started to walk away. But then, I heard something awful.

"He'll be my Christmas dinner. Snakey instead of turkey. Do you think that's foul of me, hmmm?" The vampaneze was saying. I gasped in horror and ran down the street. After a few minutes, I was in a part of the city I didn't recognize. I looked around, confused and scared of some of the strange people around. Noticing something familiar, I went inside a bookstore. The cashier told me how to get back to the hotel, and I got there in time to hear Darren explaining to Mr. Crepsley. I sat outside the door, listening. It seemed pretty clear that the 'we' they were talking about didn't include me. Especially after my violent outburst…I admit I had been overly-dramatic, but I sure didn't want to be left out _again! _

All night, Darren and Mr. Crepsley searched the sewers. When they came back, Darren had a plan.

"So," I said. "You're going to trick him into thinking Debbie's there, when it's really a goat, then Mr. Crepsley'll kill him?"  
"That's about it…" Darren replied.

"Well…I only see one problem. From what you guys explained, wouldn't the Vampaneze hold a grudge against you or something?" I asked.

"That' s a risk we'll have to take." Mr. Crepsley said.

"Actually…You won't have to take it."

"Why?" Darren was surprised.

"Because you'll let _me _kill Murlough." I demanded. At first, they completely disagreed. But then I explained some weird things I had been noticing. First, I was able to hurt Darren with his half-vampire powers. (When I slapped him.) I beat Darren to the door, and I was able to sit outside the door _and_ near Darren and Murlough without anyone noticing. "I think it's my ninja skills. " I explained.

"Ninja skills?" Mr. Crepsley said dryly.

"Well, I'm just calling it 'ninja skills.'" I sighed. "But, if you let me be in the bed instead of a goat, I could duck before he tries to kill me and stab him in the stomach. Then you guys could wound him a little, and let me finish him off. Then they wouldn't want revenge, right?"

"It could work," The vampire agreed. "It wouldn't be the most honorable way to kill him, but we are desperate."

Darren and I went to Debbie's for Christmas Eve, and gave her family some drugged wine to put them asleep. I climbed into Debbie's bed with some large knives that Mr. Crepsley had supplied. This had to work, or we could all die. Me, Evra, Darren, Debbie and her parents, and Mr. Crepsley. Everything was at risk. We had to win.


	6. Old Friends

Me: *gulp* This is it! You better not screw up, Kat!  
Steve: *pats mallet in his hand* Get on with the story!  
Me: O.O o-okay. J-just put down the mallet!  
Steve: Maybe later. Now start writing!

Murlough: Young-

Me: GET OUT OF HERE YOU! *slams door in Murlough's face*

Everyone: Hooray! :D

Steve: :P I said, get on with the story! *shakes mallet *

Me: o.o Meep!

* * *

I was lying in the bed for a long time, gripping with handles of my knives with sweaty, shaking hands. I started to doubt if I would be able to do this after all, but I couldn't let everyone down. A song popped into my head, making me groan. '_All I want for Christmas, is yoouu…'_ It was just the thing I would have slapped Skye for singing to me. Then, my thoughts were interrupted by two sets of footsteps, one heavy and one light.

"Here it is…" Darren said softly. Murlough started pacing around the bed, sprinkling salt or something and muttering some words. A ritual, of some kind. When he was done, he took out his own long knives and stabbed them right above where my head would be! That is, if I hadn't kicked him and sent the knives flying! Then, with my strange speed, I stabbed the stunned vampaneze several times before he could get in a blow.

Then, like some creepy superhero, Mr. Crepsley came in and started fighting the vampaneze. The fight only lasted for seconds, unlike in the 's stomach was bleeding badly where I had stabbed him, but that didn't stop him. Mr. Crepsley had to make it worse before he collapsed, and then I was left to make the final attack. Looking at the disgusting purple skin and red hair stained with blood, I felt pity for the creature I had to kill. Until I remembered what he was going to do to my friends.

I squeezed my eyes shut and thrust the knife randomly. I pulled it out and threw it on the ground, horrified by what I had done. Mr. Crepsley rubbed some of his spit on my injuries, then we started cleaning up. I picked up one of Murlough's knife and looked at it, turning it around in my fell into the open palm of my other hand. It was a small scrap of something light green. I could feel my face reddening with anger.

"Darren," I muttered. Darren turned towards me.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Was _this_ what he meant by 'playing scales'?" I held out the scale in my hand. He nodded.

"Uh-huh…" he said quietly. "He scraped off some scales on his shoulder to make him talk…." My hand curled into a fist and I stuck it in my pocket.

"Can we go get Evra now?" I asked Mr. Crepsley. He said yes, and we dragged the garbage bag with Murlough's body into the sewers that he loved so much. Darren joined us a little later; he wanted to say goodbye to Debbie. Then we went to go get Evra. He was hanging by his ankles, tied to a pipe on the ceiling. One of his shoulders was raw and pink where his scales used to be. Evra had been crying, which wasn't unexpected, and refused to speak to Darren. I cut through the rope on his legs and managed to sort-of catch him before he hit to ground. (sort-of because I fell too.) We got to our feet, and then I sawed through the rope on his arms. Evra looked horrible, but at least he wasn't dead. Darren walked ahead with Mr. Crepsley, probably thinking about his girlfriend.

"Is Debbie…" Evra asked softly. "Is she dead?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope. She's safe and sound, in her bed. We were never gonna let her get killed. Or you. In fact, Mr. Crepsley himself volunteered to sacrifice his life if we had to!" I assured him. He smiled weakly.

"Thanks…" We followed the vampires through the tunnels, and back to the surface.

"Well, let's go somewhere and have a nice Christmas dinner." I was still determined to celebrate the ./holiday.

"That's okay with me," Evra said, then shuddered. "But please, no turkey."

Christmas passed well enough for us, considering our situation. We gave each other a couple little spit, and my wounds were almost gone. We were almost at the Cirque presents we had gotten in advance, then set out for the Cirque. Evra's shoulder was bandaged up and healed as well as we could with vampire, and everything was going fine. That is, until Darren said the one word we'd all had enough of this month.

"Vampaneze!" He hissed. "It's really faint...but still." I tensed and reached for my knife. We slowly came closer to where Darren could smell the vampaneze. I gasped, surprised, as I recognized thatmop

of red hair and crazy-looking hazel eyes. The only difference was the barley noticeable purple-ish tint to his skin, and the fact that he had his head jammed into a tree.

"Skye?! What are you do-Why is your head-Leave that poor tree alone!" I cried and yanked his head off.

"Thanks!" Skye licked his teeth. "See, I got hungry, and the tree looked so yummy and…"

"I'm guessing it didn't work out well?" I suggested. He nodded. Darren stared at me like I was crazy. "By the way, did you get attacked by a random guy or something?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. "I knew we were telepathetic!" Skye said telepathic like tele-pathetic on purpose. "I was trying to find the Cirque, 'cuz I knew that was where you went, and then this random dude jumped out of nowhere and tried to eat me!"

"What'd you do?" I asked.

"I bit his arm really hard." He answered. I felt sorry for the vampaneze that had tried to drink from Skye. His bites _hurt._

"And he started bleeding?" Darren guessed. "And now you want to eat people?"

"Yep. That's pretty much it." He shrugged. "I started wondering if I could drink tree blood.."

"Isn't that syrup?" I said. Skye lit up.

"Yeah! SYRUP!" He ran over to the tree and started biting a branch. A few minutes later, Evra spoke up.

"When should we tell him that it won't work?"

* * *

It turned out that Skye had been with the Cirque for a few days. Mr. Tall was letting him stay until Mr. Crepsley got back, so that they could decide what to do with him. The vampire decided that Skye could tag along with Darren and him, or he could stay with the Cirque if he wanted to. Of, course, Skye chose the Cirque. They were short on hands these days, and for some reason, it seemed like Mr. Tall liked us-which was a little creepy. Skye asked if I wanted to share a tent with him, but my reply was a sharp 'No.' He was a little disappointed, but happy to have a whole tent to himself. There was enough room in Evra's for a couple more people, but I wasn't going to give up my space, especially to a crazy kid like Skye.

Soon, the Cirque was going to put on a show. I had no idea what to do, and started panicking. Evra rolled his eyes when I told him.

"Just stand by a table and sell stuff. You'll be fine." He said calmly. I did as he said, and the night went smoothly. A girl paused at my table and bought one of the rubber snakes.

"Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the show." I smiled and put up her money. The girl smiled back.

"It was great! In fact…"

"Let me guess. You wanna join?" I predicted. She nodded eagerly.

"Do you think I could? I have a talent…" she glanced at the stage we were using.

"Well, let me see your talent!" I suggested.

"Okay! But first...could you help me with my earring? It's really hard to get out." She pushed the hair back from her ear and leaned towards me.

"Sure. I have some earrings like this..they're really annoying." I started to untwist the earring, when the girl jerked her head backwards. I stared in horror as her ear came off, right in my hand!

* * *

:D May the battle for Evra begin! Kat: o/////////o *twitch* You little stupid fangi- Me: END OF CHAPTER! READ AND REVIEW :D BEFORE KAT AND STEVE GANG UP ON ME!


	7. Old Enemies

:D WHEEE! It's like, midnight… and I had too much sugar and chocolate milk and chocolate and stuff. LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!

Kat: *duck taped to a chair with mouth taped over* Mhhm! Mhai wu nawt murph Mrva!

Me: ]: Who's the one in charge here?

Kat: mhhmph. (Whatever..)

Me: I thought so. :3 ON WITH THE FANFICTION!

(By the way, since I don't like writing in an adult's point of view, Merla is coming early and stuff. :3)

WARNING: WRITERS BLOCK!!! TT^TT It ish not fun.

* * *

I flung the ear away by reflex, and then it whirled back and hit me in the head! The girl burst out laughing, then picked up her ear and put it back on her head.

"You may join, the Cirque, if you wish." Mr. Tall appeared behind us. I raised an eyebrow in surprise. It was like the Cirque was becoming a children's show or something… Merla had to be about my age, maybe a little older? Evra walked up to us, wearing a jacket, now that his act was done.

"What's going on?" He asked.  
"I'm Merla," She introduced herself.  
"She just joined." I added. I glanced at Merla, communicating with our eyes, just like Skye and I did a lot. She nodded slightly, so that Evra wouldn't notice. "-and we need your help. Merla's earring is stuck...We can't get it out."

"I guess I could try?" He said, reaching awkwardly for the back of her ear. She played the same trick as she did on me, but Evra's reaction was different. He didn't drop the ear, just stared at it in shock.

"Holy-"He held out the ear to Merla, shakily. "Y-you can have that back." Merla looked slightly disappointed as she stuck her ear back on.

"That wasn't as funny as I thought it would be..." She sighed. "Oh well!"

I shrugged. "I guess you need to talk to Mr. Tall…To find out where you'll be sleeping and stuff." Merla agreed and went off to find him. (He had disappeared a few minutes ago..)

Skye ran over to us. The purple tint was gone from his skin- He had drained some random hobo when we first saw him.  
"Who was that?" He asked.  
"Merla!" I answered. "She just joined."

"Cool!" He said.

* * *

The next days were awesome. Merla stayed in Skye's new tent, and they performed together during the show. Skye would play with knives and show off a little with his vampire skills, then 'accidentally' chop off Merla's ear. We all did our chores together, then goofed off and watched TV. (Mr. Tall let me go to a Wal-Mart and buy a portable one.)

This time, I actually planned to do something in the show, not just sell things. Although, my new job wasn't much more important. I was the one who got to drop the snake from somewhere high-up. Darren seemed pretty nervous lately. We noticed, but no one asked why. One day, I decided to find out.

"What's the matter?" I asked, sitting in my hammock, while Darren was writing in his diary.

"Nothing.." He replied, not looking up.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" I sat crossed-legged. Darren shifted in his hammock.

"Well, you know where we're going next?" He said.

"Yeah, some town?" I said.

"It's near my hometown…" He replied quietly.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Well, my friend knew that I joined the Cirque, and he's kinda…hunting me down. I think he might find out that the Cirque is coming to this town, and do something.." Darren sighed.

"I don't think that'll happen," I assured him. "Mr. Tall wouldn't let us go there if it wasn't safe."

The next day, we all loaded up the vans and set out for the town Darren was talking about. The first couple of shows went fine, and Darren was almost sure nothing would happen. Then, of course, something happened. I was out gathering food for the little people with Evra.

"Hey!" I yelled. "I found a cave!"

"Is there something in it?" He yelled back.

"I dunno! I'll go see!" I pulled my bag over my shoulder and peered into the dark space. I couldn't see that far into it, so I stepped inside.

"Hellooooo?" I called out, and it echoed, and kept echoing. But the cave wasn't large enough to echo that much… I realized that it must've been a person doing the echoes, when someone grabbed my head from behind. I bit down on the hand, but it didn't let go. Then I licked it, trying to get the person to loosen their grip. They didn't, but I did feel something on the hand. It was like, a scar or something? In the shape of a letter t? No, it was a cross. Then the person decided to speak up.

"Where's Crepsley?" He growled and let go of my mouth. But the person still had a firm grip on my neck, and I thought he was getting a weapon out of his pocket. "And don't even think of screaming."

"I-I-I duh-dunno," I stuttered on purpose. It made you seem weaker…Not that I was that strong.

"Oh really? Where is he?" He repeated.

"I-I-In h-his c-cuh-coffin," I said, stuttering like Hinata. ( Another _Naruto _reference!)

"And where would that be?"

"In his v-van. D-duh-don't' _go get him!_" I emphasized the 'go get him', hoping that Evra was close enough to hear. Sure enough, I faintly heard footsteps running away.

"Aw, sh*t!" He cursed. "Now they'll probably bring the freaky ringmaster…" He grabbed something- rope- out of his jacket and tied up my arms and legs.

"He's gonna find me anyways!" I sang. "You're gonna get it!!" But the boy was already running out of the cave, after Evra. Sitting in a cave was boring, so I started singing at the top of my lungs.

"LETS GATHER ROUND THE CAMPFIRE, AND SING OUR CAMPFIRE SONG. OUR C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG, OUR C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG AND IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT WE CAN SING IT FASTER THEN YOUR WRONG. BUT IT'LL HELP IF, YOU JUST SING, ALONG! DUN DUN DUN! CAMPFIRESONG SONG! CAMPFIRESONG SONG! CAMPFIRESONG~ AND IT'LL HELLLPP, IT'LL HEEELLLLPPPP, IF YOU JUST SING A LONNNNGGG! OH YEAH!" No one came to my rescue, so I assumed that they were having a cool fight or something. Then I picked another song.

"IT STARTS WITH ONEEEE…. ONE THING. I DON'T KNOW WHY. IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY. KEEP THAT IN MIND I DESIGNED THIS RHYME TO EXPLAIN IN DUE TIME, ALL I KNOOWWWW…" I stopped. "Wait, Was it 'explain in due time or remind myself how? Oh, screw that." Then I came up with another song.

"COME ON STEP INSIDE, AND YOU'LL REALIZE, TELL ME WHAT YOU NEED, TELL ME WHAT TO BE. WHAT YOU EXPECT OF ME, WHAT'S YOUR VISION OF ME? I CAN'T LIVE THAT LIIEEEE!" I was singing 'Dead Bodies Everywhere'. "YOU, REALLY WANT ME TO BE, A GOOD SON, WHY? YOU MAKE ME FEEL, LIKE NO ONE…Something…something something..DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE!" I stopped, once again forgetting all the words. I sang a few more songs that I knew the words to, then I noticed a bat in the corner of the cave.

"Hi little bat…" I said. "I'm bored….Maybe they left without me. You know, things have been getting really boring lately… Merla's awesome and stuff…But, I mean, I haven't gotten to hang around with Evra as much as I used to… 'specially since they're like, almost going out now… " I sighed. " But they think that I like Skye… I mean, he's my friend! My best friend! But he's not…" I shuddered. "I don't like him like _that_. And If Merla thinks he's so 'cute', then she should go marry him! Oh wait! She can't, 'cuz she's with my _other _best friend!" A familiar voice made me snap out of my random rant.

"Kat, if you really-"

"Merla!" I gasped. "That- Augh! It was random!! I somehow got hyper sitting in a cave and, AUGGHH!!" I groaned. "I SERIOUSLY DIDN'T MEAN-AUGGHHH!!"

"It's okay!" She laughed. "I say the same sort of stuff in my diary all the time."

"You have a diary?" I reminded myself to read it later.

"Yeah… But it's one of those voice-activated ones, so don't even think about it." She replied, cutting the rope off my arms and legs. We walked back to the Cirque, then prepared to leave for another town. It turned out that the vampires had beaten Steve, then with him knocked out with vampire gas, took him back to his home. One thing was for sure, it was going to be really awkward between Merla and me.

* * *

Sorry, writers block…. =___= on a happier note, merry Christmas, Twilightno1fan2009! :D I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. Hopefully, I'll have some new ideas soon. If you people think of anything, please pm me! (or just leave it in a review if you don't have an account..)


End file.
